Do you believing reincarnation?
by Selga S.E.A
Summary: Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa terdahulu. Mereka terlahir kembali dengan wajah, sifat, kondisi, dimensi dan keadaan yang berbeda dari kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana bila masa lalu mereka memaksa mereka bertemu kembali. Apakah mereka rela meninggalkan kehidupan mereka saat ini dan kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka terdahulu?
1. Chapter 1

Do you believing reincarnation?

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan Vampire Diaries miliknya L.J. Smith, saya hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya (kecuali si bad boy Damon Salvatore).

Main chara : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki dan Ino Yamanaka.

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Sama sekali bukan Canon (kecuali kemunculan para Vampire nanti), feelnya kurang terasa.

Author : Selga Salvatore.

Summary : _Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa terdahulu. Mereka terlahir kembali dengan wajah, sifat, kondisi, dimensi dan keadaan yang berbeda dari kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana bila masa lalu mereka memaksa mereka bertemu kembali. Apakah mereka rela meninggalkan kehidupan mereka saat ini dan kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka terdahulu?_

Elena Gilbert

_Mungkin memang benar bila aku egois. Aku tak mampu memilih salah satu dari Salvatore bersaudara. Aku mencintai Stefan, tapi aku tak mampu melepas Damon. Aku berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa terbebas dari cinta segitiga ini. Aku ingin bersama dengan soulmate yang ditakdirkan untukku tanpa adanya orang ketiga._

Stefan Salvatore

_Aku bukanlah orang suci. Walaupun Damon sering memanggilku Saint. Aku juga bisa egois. Aku sering berharap kalau Elena akan memilihku dan benar-benar setia denganku. Aku tak mau lagi membagi gadisku dengan Damon. Aku berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya (bila itu mungkin) aku dan Damon bisa bersaudara lagi tanpa harus memperebutkan gadis yang sama._

Damon Salvatore

_Aku adalah seorang cassanova, bad boy, badass. Aku keren, hot, jahat, licik, senang memanipulasi orang lain, bad boy sejati. Aku tak percaya dengan adanya reinkarnasi. Aku menulis ini karena Redbird dan Princess Darkness memaksaku. Bila memang reinkarnasi itu sungguh ada, aku ingin menjadi nomor satu. Aku ingin Stefan merasakan bagaimana rasanya selalu menjadi nomor dua. Aku ingin mendapatkan gadisku sendiri, bukannya menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Stefan dengan gadis manapun yang dia pilih. Aku ingin -(_"Sialan kau Mutt, aku sedang menulis. Tunggu sebentar lagi!"_)- Oke, kurasa cukup sampai disini. Si Mutt kelihatan ingin menggigitku kalau diary ini tak berpindah tangan ke Redbird. Bicara soal Redbird, aku harap bila di kehidupan selanjutnya (bukannya aku percaya kalau reinkarnasi itu ada) kami bertemu kembali. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dia nantinya._

Bonnie McCullough

_Aku tak akan meminta banyak. Aku hanya meminta di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin terbebas dari bayang-bayang Elena. Aku juga ingin menjadi tokoh utama dalam kehidupanku sendiri, kau tahu? Aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang hanya memilihku, bukannya mantannya Elena atau bahkan orang yang menganggapku selingan dalam misinya mengejar Elena (melirik Matt dan Damon). Kurasa cukup itu saja, semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kami masih bisa bertemu dan berteman lagi tapi tentu saja dalam kondisi yang berbeda._

Meredith Sulez

_Aku bukanlah tipe orang sentimentil, jadi maaf saja kalau tulisanku sedikit. Kalau seandainya reinkarnasi yang digembar-gemborkan Bonnie dan Elena memang ada, aku ingin bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan ekspresiku. Aku bosan dipanggil patung tanpa ekspresi oleh Damon, kau tahu?_

Matt Honeycutt

_Oke diary, harapanku untuk kehidupan selanjutnya cuma tiga. Aku ingin bisa mengalahkan Salvatore bersaudara. Aku bosan dianggap lelaki paling lemah dalam grup ini (mentang-mentang Damon dan Stefan itu vampire. Cih, kalau aku vampire pasti aku lebih kuat dari mereka berdua). Aku ingin Damon menerima tinjuku dan berteriak kesakitan karenanya (saat ini aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Bisa-bisa aku masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang dan si Leech itu tertawa mengejek kearahku). Harapan keduaku adalah semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa bersama dengan Elena. Aku tahu ini salah berharap bersama dengan kekasih temanmu (walaupun gadis itu mantan kekasihmu). Tapi jujur aku masih menyukainya. Bonnie memang baik tapi Elena adalah yang pertama -(_"Hentikan itu Mutt sialan! Aku tak mau membaca bagaimana Elena menjadi yang pertama bagimu."_)- aku lupa kalau si Leech bajingan itu duduk di sebelahku. Oke, harapan ketigaku adalah semoga aku dan Stefan masih bisa berteman. Kau tahu, dia sahabat yang paling baik yang pernah kau temui._

* * *

Keheningan melanda halaman belakang boarding house walaupun disana terdapat enam orang yang duduk melingkar dibawah lindungan pohon oak yang memang banyak tumbuh di Fells Chruch.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada diary ini?" seorang lelaki manis berambut pirang meletakan buku yang dari tadi berada pangkuannya keatas rumput didepannya.

"Membakarnya, membuangnya, menyobeknya, terserah." lelaki tampan bak dewa yunani yang berada di sebelah kanan lelaki pirang itu berkata sarkastik.

"Damon!" satu-satunya gadis berambut merah disana berkata setengah berteriak. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Harapannya tak akan terwujud jika kita melakukan hal keji seperti itu."

Damon, lelaki berambut hitam itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bola matanya yang sewarna langit malam itu menatap bola mata cokelat jernih gadis di sampingnya datar. "Terserah apa katamu Redbird."

"Jadi?"

"Kita temui Mrs. Flowers, kita meminta dia untuk menyembunyikan diary ini." saran gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah lelaki pirang itu datar.

"Kenapa harus disembunyikan?" gadis cantik berambut pirang yang duduk sangat dekat dengan lelaki tampan berambut hitam cepak itu bertanya penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku punya firasat kalau seseorang akan mencari diary itu dan akan membaca harapan yang kita tulis disana." Meredith, gadis cantik berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam panjang itu menatap Damon dengan sorot mata sinis.

"Maksudmu itu aku, Hunter?" Damon menatap Meredith tajam. Aura permusuhan menyebar di antara keduanya.

"Hentikan pertengkaran tak berguna kalian!" perintah gadis berambut pirang itu tajam. "Lebih baik kita menemui Mrs. Flowers sekarang. Kudengar dia akan pergi ke New Orleans hari ini." gadis itu bangun berdiri, tangannya menarik lengan pria di sampingnya agar ikutan berdiri. "Come on, Stefan."

Stefan, pria tampan nan kalem berambut hitam pendek itu mengangguk patuh. Diliriknya kakak kesayangannya yang tengah menggoda Bonnie. "Berhenti mengganggu Bonnie! Dia sudah punya kekasih, Damon."

Perkataan Stefan yang diucapkan dengan nada datar membuat teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada objek yang Stefan maksud. Berbagai ekspresi berbeda melintas di wajah-wajah para pelindung itu. Elena, si putri es memasang ekspresi tak suka tapi buru-buru dia hilangkan waktu kekasihnya, Stefan melirik dirinya. Meredith (salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu membuat Damon -sedikit- ketakutan) memasang ekspresi datar, tapi sorot matanya menajam ketika bertemu pandang dengan manik sekelam malam milik Damon. Matt -orang yang sejak awal bertemu dengan Damon langsung memproklamirkan ketidaksukaannya pada Vampire itu- langsung melotot memandang Damon, berharap kalau saat ini dia membawa kotak obat miliknya yang berisi bubuk Vervain, supaya dia dapat meracuni bourbon milik si bad boy Vampire yang tengah memamerkan seringai khasnya itu.

"So?" Damon menaikan alis menantang. "Mereka belum menikah, jadi aku masih punya kesempatan kan?"

"Damon!?" Bonnie yang kini berdiri disamping Meredith berteriak histeris. Seperti biasa, pipinya merona malu setiap Damon menggoda dirinya.

Stefan menajamkan bola matanya yang hijau dedaunan itu. "Jangan ganggu dia! Bastian memperlakukan Bonnie lebih baik daripada dirimu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Damon, Stefan berlalu pergi. Membuat teman-temannya terpaksa mengikuti Vampire tampan itu.

Bonnie yang berjalan paling belakang melirik Damon yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka duduk tadi. Tatapan mata mereka sempat bertemu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka secara sepihak.

"Aku serius dengan yang aku ucapkan tadi little bird."

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Do you believing reincarnation?

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan Vampire Diaries miliknya L.J. Smith, saya hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya (kecuali si bad boy Damon Salvatore).

Main chara : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki dan Ino Yamanaka.

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Sama sekali bukan Canon (kecuali kemunculan para Vampire nanti), feelnya kurang terasa.

Summary : Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa terdahulu. Mereka terlahir kembali dengan wajah, sifat, kondisi, dimensi dan keadaan yang berbeda dari kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana bila masa lalu mereka memaksa mereka bertemu kembali. Apakah mereka rela meninggalkan kehidupan mereka saat ini dan kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka terdahulu?

Setiap harapan yang menjadi kenyataan membutuhkan pengorbanan yang setimpal. Genk Scoobie sudah membuktikannya. Harapan mereka memang terwujud. Tapi ada satu hal yang hilang di kehidupan mereka sekarang.

Si kecil Bonnie memang telah terlepas dari belenggu "jajahan" Elena. Dia tidak lagi menjadi si nomor dua setelah Elena. Dia bebas. Tapi ada pengorbanan yang harus dia buat. Dia kehilangan kemampuan telepati miliknya. Kepribadiannya berubah. Dia bukan lagi si childish Bonnie yang akan menangis jika situasi menjadi memburuk maupun pipinya akan merona setiap kali digoda Damon. Dia adalah Bonnie yang baru, gadis kasar, tidak peka, dan suka bertindak seenaknya.

Harapan sang cassanova, Damon akhirnya terwujud. Setelah sekian lama menjadi yang kedua akhirnya dirinya berhasil mengalahkan Stefan. Dirinya menjadi kebanggaan orangtuanya, kakak yang baik, pilihan pertama para cewek untuk dijadikan pacar. Kehidupannya memang sempurna, tapi dia harus membayarnya dengan kesehatannya.

Harapan sederhana Elena memang terwujud. Dirinya tak lagi terjebak dalam kisah cinta segitiga yang rumit itu lagi. Tapi konsekuensi yang diterimanya memang besar. Dirinya tak lagi menjadi pusat pergaulan di lingkungannya. Dirinya seolah tersingkir dan terlupakan. Seakan-akan keberadaan dirinya tak ada. Konsekuensi yang diam-diam membuatnya tertekan.

Matt, si cowok Amerika yang belum bisa move on dari Elena akhirnya di kehidupan selanjutnya bisa mendapatkan gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja dia masih tak mampu mengalahkan Salvatore bersaudara. Bahkan dirinya masih menjadi bulan-bulanan Damon Salvatore (orang yang notabenenya sangat dia benci itu).

Harapan sederhana si pendiam Meredith memang menjadi kenyataan. Dirinya memang sekarang mampu mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik. Banyak cowok yang mau menjadikannya kekasih dan banyak cewek yang ingin menjadi dirinya. Tapi itu bukan berarti membuatnya mudah memperoleh teman maupun kekasih. Berkali-kali dia mencoba suatu hubungan tapi selalu berakhir dengan penghianatan.

Harapan terbesar Stefan akhirnya terwujud. Dirinya dan Damon akhirnya bisa bersaudara lagi tanpa takut berebut gadis yang sama. Hubungan mereka membaik walaupun kini dirinya yang menjadi nomor dua. Cowok itu menjalaninya dengan baik walaupun kadang-kadang dirinya merasa tertekan dengan segala tuntutan yang ayahnya berikan.

Di kehidupan mereka kini, mereka menjalani kehidupan normal yang membosankan tanpa ada kaitannya dengan dunia supranatural. Semuanya biasa saja sampai akhirnya muncul teman lama yang membangkitkan ingatan kehidupan mereka yang lalu. Setelah kehidupan normal yang telah mereka jalani, mereka dituntut kembali melindungi kota tercinta mereka dari serangan musuh-musuh lama yang ingin menuntut balas.

* * *

Tsunade Senju menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di jendela kantornya dengan kening berkerut. Alam memang selalu mengirimkan pesan untuknya tentang apa yang akan terjadi, tapi bagaimana jika sekarang alam seolah enggan untuk memberinya petunjuk?

"Aneh. Firasatku mengatakan kalau sesuatu hal yang besar akan terjadi di kota ini. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membacanya di tanda-tanda yang biasanya alam berikan padaku?" gumamnya pelan, berusaha agar para donatur di sekolah tempat dia mengajar tak mendengar gumamannya. Diam-diam dirinya mengutuk asistennya yang telah membuatnya terjebak dalam rapat dadakan bersama orang-orang tua kolot yang maunya menang sendiri itu.

_"Itu karena ada kekuatan yang menghalangimu melihatnya, Putriku."_

Tsunade membeku. Dengan kaku kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu ruangannya yang menampilkan sesosok wanita transparan yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Mama?"

_"Saatnya sudah tiba. Bersiaplah! Kau akan menghadapi kekuatan jahat yang ingin mencelakai para perlindung."_ ujar wanita itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang di telan kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang terdiam kaku di tengah kebisingan yang tercipta di ruangannya itu.

Shizune, sekretaris kepala sekolah itu mengerutkan kening melihat sang guru besar yang melotot kearah pintu. Seolah-olah wanita pirang yang masih terlihat muda itu baru saja melihat hantu muncul dari pintu ruangannya itu.

"Anda tak apa Mrs. Tsunade?"

Wanita dari keluarga Senju itu tersentak menatap wajah orang kepercayaannya itu berada beberapa centi dari mukanya. Tapi tak lama ekspresi muka datar kembali singgah di wajah ayunya.

"Aku tak apa. Kau catat saja apa yang orang-orang tua itu bicarakan!" perintahnya tegas lalu tanpa menatap muridnya yang kini telah menjadi sekretarisnya itu, Tsunade kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada awam biru yang melintas dari kaca jendela ruangannya.

"_Cih, saatnya sudah tiba ternyata."_

A.N

Ternyata word yang ketulis sedikit padahal di catatan hp udah sampai 1000 kata lho -_-

Dan ternyata chapter 2 masih belum muncul karakter Naruto dkk -_-

Maaf ya kalau ada yang bingung ini fanfic Naruto atau bukan. Jujur ini fic Naruto cuman emang dikit nyempil Vampire Diaries (versi novelnya lho, aku belum siap mental buat lihat versi Tvnya, takut berpindah haluan). Dan inti Vampire Diaries itu Salvatore bersaudara rebutan Elena tapi tentu aja berbau Vampire sama dunia supranatural :D

Maaf kalau kata-katanya sedikit sama kurang feelnya. Authornya lagi sibuk OSPEK dan lagi sibuk nyari ide buat fic ini :D

Salam,

Selga


	3. Chapter 3

Do you believing reincarnation?

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan Vampire Diaries miliknya L.J. Smith, saya hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya (kecuali si bad boy Damon Salvatore).

Main chara : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki dan Ino Yamanaka.

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Sama sekali bukan Canon (kecuali kemunculan para Vampire nanti), feelnya kurang terasa.

Author : Selga Salvatore.

Summary : _Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa terdahulu. Mereka terlahir kembali dengan wajah, sifat, kondisi, dimensi dan keadaan yang berbeda dari kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana bila masa lalu mereka memaksa mereka bertemu kembali. Apakah mereka rela meninggalkan kehidupan mereka saat ini dan kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka terdahulu?_

Sore itu awal musim panas ketika keluarga Haruno pindah ke kota kecil di negara bagian Virginia. Papan nama Fells Chruch berdiri tegak diantara rindangnya pepohonan yang daun-daunnya mulai berubah warna menjadi kekuningan.

Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji lewat kaca mobil disampingnya bosan. Sesekali manik matanya yang sewarna dengan hijau pepohonan melirik kedua orangtuanya yang duduk di kursi depan datar.

"Sakura sayang, kamu ingat Mrs. Tsunade?" Wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi depan mobil yang keluarga Haruno sewa itu memutar tubuhnya guna menatap putrinya.

Sakura, gadis berwarna rambut tak lazim -merah muda- itu mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir. "Mrs. Tsunade Senju? Temannya grandma?"

"Iya, kamu ingat dia kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Nah, Mrs. Tsunade itu kepala sekolah Robert E. Lee High School, sekolah barumu nanti. Kalau kamu ada masalah saat di sekolah, kamu tinggal cari dia. Oke sayang?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya yang memang tak tertutupi poninya yang sudah memanjang. Ada yang salah disini!

"Mom. Aku tak keberatan pindah ke tempat baru. Tapi apa Mom tidak merasa aneh? Nama kota dan nama sekolahnya sama seperti yang ada di novel yang pernah aku baca. Jangan-jangan..."

"Sayang!" Mrs. Haruno memutar bola mata jengah. "Kamu itu terlalu banyak membaca buku berbau Vampire rupanya." Wanita yang telah memasuki usia 35 tahun tapi masih terlihat muda itu membalikkan badannya guna menatap putrinya yang duduk di jok belakang. "Vampire itu hanya ada di novel dan opera sabun di TV, tidak ada di dunia nyata."

Mr. Haruno yang sedari tadi sibuk menyetir mobil dan lebih memilih tak ikut campur pembicaraan Ibu-Anak itu tertawa pelan. "Benarkah? Tapi Daddy masih ingat betapa semangatnya Mom waktu menanti tayangan Buffy The Vampire Slayer, bahkan Mom sampai memaksa Sakura yang waktu itu masih balita untuk menemani Mom." Pria yang menurunkan warna rambut tak lazim pada putrinya itu geleng kepala. "Bahkan Daddy masih ingat teriakan Mom waktu Spike muncul. Jujur, Daddy sakit hati."

Sorot mata hijau dedaunan itu menajam menatap ibunya yang tengah memukul bahu ayahnya pelan. "Jadi ini keturunan Mom?"

Mrs. Haruno meringis menatap putrinya. Rasanya harga dirinya jatuh didepan putri kecilnya gara-gara omongan suaminya tadi. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Mom sangat sedih waktu Angel pergi dan Mom sangat tidak suka dengan kekasih-kekasih Buffy setelah Angel, lalu Spike muncul dan dia langsung menyita seluruh atensi Mom."

Sakura menatap ibunya yang mendesah itu aneh. Ibunya itu tak sadar ya kalau sekarang umurnya bukan belasan tahun lagi?

"Terserahlah Mom." ungkap Sakura akhirnya. Atensinya berpaling pada pepohonan yang melambai dari kaca mobilnya. Ini cuma perasaannya atau memang tadi ada bayangan hitam yang melintas cepat dari rimbunan pepohonan oak itu?

* * *

Rumah itu tua. Satu kalimat yang melintas dipikiran Sakura begitu melihat rumah yang akan dia tempati. Rumah bercat putih itu berdiri dengan gagah di tengah rimbunan pohon oak di perbatasan hutan terlarang. Di kanan-kirinya hanya dijumpai pohon-pohon oak yang seolah melindungi rumah yang dulunya tempat penginapan bagi para musafir itu.

"Yakin mau tinggal disini?" Sakura melirik ayahnya yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari bagasi mobil. Bukan apa-apa, sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya setahun yang lalu, dirinya menjadi phobia pada bangunan-bangunan tua semacam tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Satu-satunya rumah yang tak berpenghuni di daerah sini cuma ini." jawab ibunya tenang. Jemari tangannya sibuk mencari kunci yang berada di tas tangan kesayangannya. "Lagipula rumah ini masih layak huni kok."

"Mom kan tahu kalau aku phobia sama bangunan-bangunan tua!" jerit Sakura tertahan. Langkah kakinya yang panjang tertuju pada ibunya yang telah berhasil membuka pintu utama rumah baru mereka.

"Ini cuma untuk sementara oke?" tawar Mrs. Haruno. Kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah barunya itu. Sinar matahari musim panas yang melintas melewati kaca jendela yang berukuran besar di seberang ruangan menyinari tubuh mungilnya.

"Mom!"

"Kita bisa make over rumah ini jika kau mau."

"Mommy!"

"Sayang." Mrs. Haruno mendesah. "Everything will be fine, okay?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kita akan tinggal disini sampai rumah yang Daddy bangun itu selesai. Jadi kamu harus bersabar." Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap putri tunggalnya lembut. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lihat kamar barumu?"

Kerutan melintas di kening gadis manis itu. "Kita kan baru pindah. Kamarku pasti banyak debunya." tolaknya. Tapi apa daya, tubuh mungilnya terdorong kedepan karena tangan kanannya ditarik ibundanya tercinta. Tahu tak bisa melawan, Sakura mengikuti jejak langkah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Mom sudah meminta Ayame untuk membersihkannya."

"Ayame?"

"Anak penjaga rumah ini."

"Dia orang jepang?"

"Ya. Banyak orang jepang yang pindah kesini."

"Tidak ada diskriminasi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Negara kita memang dulu salah karena menjadi pemicu Perang Dunia 2, tapi bukan berarti kita bisa dibully warga negara lain. Menurut Mom selama kita tidak mengganggu mereka, mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita."

"Mom tidak lupa kan kalau kita ada di negara dengan tingkat pembullyan tertinggi di dunia?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Lalu?" alis pirang dihadapan Sakura terangkat. "Anak Mom kan pemegang sabuk hitam. Tak mungkin kalah dengan para penindas!"

Sakura melongo memandang ibunya yang dengan semangat mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Ingat umur! Kamu bukan lagi remaja, sayang." sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Sakura membuat gadis itu membalikan badannya. Dilihatnya sang ayah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengangkat kardus-kardus berisi kumpulan novel kesayangannya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa masih berdiri disini? Cepat buka pintunya!" Mr. Haruno menunjuk pintu didepannya dengan dagu.

Tak butuh diperintah untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura mendorong pintu didepannya dan membiarkan sang ayah memasuki kamar barunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mr. Haruno lembut.

Memang benar apa yang dibilang ibunya tadi. Sakura tak menjumpai debu-debu berterbangan ketika tadi dirinya membuka pintu kamarnya, bahkan indera penciumannya dapat menangkap bau kulit jeruk yang sangat dia sukai itu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar bernuansa biru itu. Kamarnya lumayan luas, dengan lantai dari kayu jati tempat berpijak. Tak banyak barang yang ada disana. Hanya tempat tidur, rak buku, meja belajar, meja rias, almari dan pintu yang Sakura yakini sebagai pintu kamar mandi.

"Lebih luas dari kamarku yang di Tokyo." jawab Sakura singkat.

Atensi gadis itu tertuju pada sebuah lukisan yang berada diatas ranjangnya. Lukisan enam orang remaja berkumpul didepan perapian dengan seorang nenek tua berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ekspresi wajah dalam lukisan itu berbeda-beda. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek tengah memasang wajah serius pada pemuda yang tengah tersenyum sinis didepannya (Sakura yakin kalau mereka bersaudara. Lihat saja bentuk muka mereka yang mirip itu). Tak jauh dari kedua pemuda tampan itu, duduk tiga orang gadis yang tampak berbincang dengan pemuda yang duduk di depan mereka. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sofa sebelah kiri memasang ekspresi muka datar yang hampir sama dengan gadis pirang yang duduk ditengah, seolah-olah sedang menghakimi pemuda pirang yang tengah memasang wajah pasrah itu. Satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum dalam lukisan adalah gadis berambut merah yang melempar senyuman pada wanita tua yang membawa nampan di pojok ruangan.

"Siapa mereka?" akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, gadis itu kembali bersuara.

Mrs. Haruno yang memang dari tadi mengawasi putrinya terdiam memandang lukisan diatas ranjang berkata, "Mom tidak tahu. Kata Ayame lukisan ini sudah ada dari dulu. Kalau kamu tidak suka, Mom bisa meminta Ayame untuk memindahkannya nanti."

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja lukisan itu ada disana."

Sakura kembali terdiam. Manik hijau dedaunannya tak mampu berpaling kearah lain selain lukisan didepannya. Dirinya bahkan tak sadar kalau ayah dan ibunya telah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Istirahat ya sayang. Mom dan Dad mau mengangkut barang-barang kita dari bagasi mobil." saran ibunya sebelum menutup pintu kamar putrinya itu lembut.

Atensi gadis manis itu tetap tertuju pada lukisan didepannya itu, bahkan untuk berpaling menatap ayah dan ibunya saja dia enggan. Seolah-olah ada gaya gravitasi yang menariknya untuk tertarik pada lukisan itu.

"Mereka itu sebenarnya siapa?"


End file.
